


Bedlam

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [5]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Punk!Au, anarchy/anarchists, they're both punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: in which in a world where !in the us! being gay is still a crime, awsten & geoff are punk boyfriends who love anarchy.





	Bedlam

his fist collided with the bone structure, and after that, all he could hear was silence and distant shouting. suddenly his patched up and spike covered jacket felt heavy and his black combat boots were sweaty. he just fucking did that. it already felt like eternity since it happened, but there the man was, clutching his jaw and nose, right in front of him.

in reality, it had been under five seconds. he couldn't get over it - he fucking did that.

"aws, come the fuck on!" geoff yelled at his boyfriend, grabbing his wrist and nearly hurting himself because of the spiked leather cuff he had on. his fingers had never held onto anyone or anything that tight, and before he could even think, he was taking off down roads he barely knew.

they were downtown, and in a seemingly safer area. he showed up from nowhere, and started shouting profanities - what else was awsten supposed to do?

awsten, caught up in the moment, could barely catch his breath but trailed quickly behind geoff anyways. not just because he could, though - if it were up to him, they'd be collapsing onto the ground, hands locked tightly together.

instead, though, he had to run for his goddamn life.

he was sweating in his oversized leather jacket, and he could tell geoff was experiencing the same, but they couldn't give in. they couldn't let the officers win. they'd keep on fighting, till their very last breath; didn't matter if the breaths were shallow or not. it was a pact they'd made, not only to each other, but to themselves. 

the moment they figured out they were gay, was the moment they knew that if they were to want to live life, it was going to be one hell of a fight.

they ran down various streets, rounding corner after corner, for what felt like hours. they kept going and going until they lost the police officer and got into a seemingly empty alleyway, barely being able to breathe.

both of them paused to take a few heavy breathes, neither of them having water on them. a bad decision on their part, but then again, they weren't planning on running away from the police today.

they didn't plan awsten socking him in the jaw either.

once both their breathes were caught, geoff immediately pushed his boyfriend up against the brick wall and attached his lips onto his, quickly and passionately as one arm held him against it.

awsten's hands roamed in geoff's hair, and dangerously low on geoff's back, while geoff's tongue slipped into his mouth. after a couple minutes, geoff unlocked their lips and instead attached his lips to his boyfriend's neck.

between kisses, geoff just said "i... cannot believe you did that."

suddenly awsten flipped their positions, now being physically more dominate, and leaned in to give his boyfriend another deep kiss, his hand pressing against his shoulder, keeping the brunette against the wall. "...you better believe i did it. we would've been arrested or killed otherwise. i did it for you."

"you can't just do that." geoff smiled teasingly in response.

"whaddaya mean?" awsten raised an eyebrow, loosening his grip on geoff's shoulder.

"well for one, even though it was borderline stupid, you did it for yourself as well as me," geoff smirked before biting his lip and swiftly flipping their bodies back to the original positioning, "and for two, thinking you can just go ahead and hold me against the wall. you do realize I am physically stronger, right babe?"

"shut up." awsten laughed, pressing his chest against the brunette's chest before closing his eyes and kissing him again, softly.

"oh, shit." geoff pulled away after a second, glancing up at the paler boy's hair.

awsten knitted his eyebrows together when he felt the loss of contact. "hm?"

geoff bit his lip, brushing some dirt off of the patch on his jacket before glaring up at his boyfriend's hair again. "honey, if we so much as walk within a half a mile of that cop, he'll arrest us on the spot. you've got some bright pink hair."

awsten frowned. "you're right. damn. i'll just dye over it, I guess. been wanting to try out blue for awhile."

"i like the peach."

"i know you do, baby. I do too," awsten replied, leaning forward once again to kiss his boyfriend, hands wrapping around the back of his neck, "but blue is a nice color. a bit... sad... but that's okay. i'll make it work."

geoff smiled, loving the affection. "hey, I've got blue eyes. we could be color coordinated without outing ourselves majorly. be on-the-down-low blue boyfriends."

"i was thinking more gloom boys." awsten replied. geoff just nodded, and pushed him harder against the wall, connecting their lips once again.

"i love you." awsten whispered against his lips. geoff pulled back for a second before responding.

"i know. i love you too. now, i heard there was a riot going on right now. wanna head out to it?"


End file.
